T H R O P P
by Puppets Blizzt
Summary: The Hushed Resistance of the Outcast, the 'Popular', and the Prince. Set two years after the Wicked  musical  Finale. Madame Morrible escapes and sees none other than Elphaba and Fiyero, alive and well. She goes back to Oz, but what happens then?
1. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

**This is a little Wicked fanfic idea I've had in mind for a while, and only recently started to write. ****It's a little... I'm not sure. The characters, for the most part, are based of their Musical counterparts. ****The Wizard returns in this fanfic, and I may or may not have Nessa like... not have actually died. Maybe she somehow survived. ****I'm not sure.**

**Either way, read on & enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: **

**Wicked (the book) - Gregory Maguire**

**Wicked (the musical) - Composer, Stephen Schwartz; Libretto, Winnie Holzman; and everything else to their respective owners.**

* * *

Muriel Morrible was on the run.

Her blonde hair was a tangled mess and danced after her as she hurried away from the Emerald City, the thriving, prosperous, and most well known city in the Land of Oz

For two years, Muriel had lived in captivity in the prisons of Oz. Not even Glinda the Good could be swayed into letting her go. The first year she lived in depression. Her plans had failed – the Wizard had failed. And that outspoken Glinda – formerly Galinda – had taken power. Of course, Glinda was furious with her. She had, as it was soon revealed, brought the twister down on Nessarose, killing the Wicked Witch of the East. And sure, she was holding those poor Munchkins back, taking away their rights… but what else could she do? The handicapped witch was in love with a Munchkin, Boq, but it didn't seem he felt the same way. She only wanted to spend more time with him. Muriel had encouraged the Ozians to hunt down Elphaba, Glinda's best friend… she deserved what she was getting. She knew it, but… she didn't like it. With Glinda in power, everything was peaceful.

It made her sick.

Within the next year, she had devised her escape plan, and she had carried through with it well. Her clothes had been replaced with a set of what looked to her to be rags, but she didn't care. She held them up to her knees as she ran. Muriel had no idea if the guards knew she had escaped yet, but she knew she had to keep running, for they would surely pursue her once they realized it, wouldn't they? She had to make it to the Outlands if she wanted to survive long enough to carry through with the rest of her plan.

Now, surely, seeing a sixty plus year old woman run is amusing, but one shouldn't dwell too much on that fact. She was running for her freedom. And maybe… somewhere deep, _deep _down… she was looking for a way Glinda could possibly forgive her. Way, way, _way _deep down.

By nightfall, the Outlands were only a few miles away. She trekked those few miles and collapsed in a lush patch of grass hidden just barely by ferns. It was already nearly dawn by the time she arrived, and let sleep take her away.

The next morning, Muriel awoke to distant voices. For a sickening moment, she feared the guards had chased her down. But, as she slowed her racing heart, she realized the voices emitted from behind her, deeper within the Outlands. Hesitantly, she started towards them. Two figures were chatting amiably and caught her off guard. Quickly, she ducked behind a tree, her back pressed against the bark as she inhaled deeply. Straining her ears, she picked up on the conversation.

"It's been two years!" the voice of impatience was familiar, but she was unable to place a name. It was female, whoever it was, and she sounded annoyed.

"I know," the male sighed. He, too, sounded hauntingly familiar, "but I stand by what I said two years ago."

"Fiyero—" the voice spoke arguably, but Morrible barely heard whatever else she was saying. _Fiyero_. Fiyero Tiggular? Surely not! He was supposed to be dead! He was supposed to have bled to death after the guard's interrogation, for being associated with Oz's prime threat, the Wicked Witch! But if _he _was alive… was it possible _she _was alive? His response answered her questions.

"Elphaba," Fiyero interrupted. Muriel Morrible almost fainted with surprise. She steadied herself, however, unwilling to give herself up. "You know I miss her, too. But we can't risk it. You know as well as I what could be awaiting should we return."

Morrible shook her head. It wasn't possible. It _couldn't _be possible. She had evaded death, somehow. That child from the Wizard's world had thrown water on her, but it hadn't done the trick. She was still alive… but how? _How_? And Fiyero… how had they even reunited? How did any of this happen? _None of this was _supposed _to happen_! But no… it couldn't be the same Fiyero and Elphaba. Maybe there were two other people with the same names. It was possible, right? She amused herself with this thought, and went so far as to peek out from behind the tree to reassure herself the two people talking were not the two she thought they were. She poked her head out from behind the tree and pulled back instantly. Green skin. A scarecrow. Definitely Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba Thropp.

They were alive. All this time, they had been alive, eluding the guards in the Outlands. Glinda had suffered months after Elphaba's death… or… faked death, and they hadn't said a word! They hadn't told her she they were alive… they hadn't talked to her. But maybe… this was all for the better. She could get rid of them now, once and for all. She couldn't do it alone, of course, so she'd have to go back and round up her friends. She could eliminate them before – an idea struck her. A brilliant, completely evil idea. If she told Glinda her friends were alive, surely she would go rushing to her friends' side. And if that happened, she would leave her head guard in charge. Her head guard, who just happened to be on her – Muriel Morrible's – side. And when that happened… Oz could be back to the way it was. She could summon the Wizard – somehow – back to Oz, and banish Glinda for good to be with her friends. She could be back in power, instead of back in that awful prison. It was a good plan.

Smirking, Morrible slipped away and headed back to the place she had escaped from. She had news to share.

News that would change the fate of Oz for good.

* * *

Slowly, hesitantly, Muriel slid back into the Emerald City, casting wary glances around her. She stumbled towards Glinda's castle, but her voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Muriel Morrible," Glinda observed airily, "why have you returned?"

She didn't expect Glinda to be out in the city, but quickly decided it would work to her advantage.

"I have news, Glinda," she replied, meeting her gaze steadily. Glinda's small, delicate figure was misleading by far. Despite her thin frame and her dainty movements, she could be quite scary when she wanted to be. Right now, she was borderline terrifying.

"You know the punishment for escaping prison and returning," Glinda glared at Madame Morrible, her eyes narrowed distastefully. She realized how silly her statement had sounded, but she had no better way of getting her point across. Her bright eyes seemed darker now, narrowed in fury and anger.

"I do, Glinda," Muriel agreed with a small nod, "but I have news. During my short time in the Outlands, I've come across two people. Two people we thought to be dead." She allowed her gaze to flicker briefly to the gathered Ozians. They drew a collective gasp, letting whispers move freely amongst them.

This intrigued Glinda. She was she everyone she knew to be dead _were _dead. Her eyebrows raised curiously. She held up her hand to silence the Ozians. Their chattering died down almost instantaneously. "Well perhaps you would be so kind as to _share _these names," she prompted.

"Well, first, I'd like it if I weren't—" Muriel began, but was cut off by Glinda.

"The names," she repeated.

"I'd really like—" she began again.

"The names, give me the names," Glinda said again, more forcefully this time.

"Fiyero Tiggular," Muriel blurted immediately, letting her gaze flit from one person to the next. She was sure to instate fear among them – as much as she could. "And Elphaba Thropp."

Now, Glinda walked towards her and stood before the old woman. The Ozians around her were panicked, but it didn't seem like Glinda cared. At least, not for the moment. Her bright eyes locked on those of Muriel Morrible's, but the fish-faced woman's gaze never wavered under Glinda's intense one. Glinda was, no doubt, more powerful than before, but she would never – she could never – fear the perky 'princess' of Oz.

"How dare you lie to me," her voice was low, almost a whisper. She couldn't believe it – she wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be true…

"I'm not lying," Muriel shot back softly. Glinda scoffed.

Loudly, she called, "Guards!" In a flash, a few guards marched up to her, their spears in hand. Glinda's gaze swept over them. "Take her away. See to it that she remains in captivity this time. Double the guards if necessary, but she is not to escape again. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Goodness," the guards replied simultaneously. They escorted a thrashing Morrible back to the Emerald City's dungeons, leaving Glinda to deal with the frantic Ozians by herself.

"Fellow Ozians," she called. In a few minutes, the hysteria died down, hundreds of eyes pinned on their leader, "what you have just heard… is a lie."

There was a confused, collective gasp from the crowd. "A lie?" someone echoed.

"A lie," Glinda repeated, "a vicious lie spread by Muriel Morrible herself, in an attempt to make you as panicked as you are now. There is nothing to fear: the witch _is _dead." She reassured as best she could, fighting the lump in her throat and forcing it to disappear.

Slowly, cheer spread through the Ozians, whispers and smiling flicking from one face to the next. Glinda's eyes swept over them happily, but no lie in the world could override the feelings of Glinda. Two of her best friends were alive, and they hadn't told her; unless Muriel really _was _lying, which was always a possibility. However, something told her the old woman was telling the truth this time.

All she had to do now was find the right way to go about finding them. She couldn't just leave… it would cause too much panic among her people, and Muriel had just given them enough of that. She couldn't tell people where she was going, either. That was an obvious no. But she had to get away… she had to go. And she had to leave immediately. Thinking, she made her way back to her quarters.

Within a few days, she had her plan. Or, one phase of it. She had coerced Madame Morrible into giving her the details of where she had stayed while she was away. Or, where she claimed she saw Elphie and Fiyero last. And… that was pretty much it. She knew where to start looking for her friends now,, but she knew nothing else of what to do next.

"Guards!" Within a few moments, four guards – the elite guards – appeared before her.

"I…" It was a split decision to call them; she wasn't sure why she had. She didn't know what she was going to say or what she was going to do. She glanced around for inspiration. Behind her guards, Chistery stood in the doorway. The guards stared at her expectantly, and she met their gaze evenly.

"Chistery is going to… show me some places on the outskirts of Oz. Some places where he's spotted troublemakers and the like. We'll be gone a few days," she started. The guards lowered their spears, slightly confused. But Glinda paid no attention. "Khlade, you're responsible for anything and everything until I return." She cast a glance towards her Head Guard, who dipped his head agreeably.

"Chistery," the monkey sidled past the guards and looked up at Glinda. "Ready?"

The monkey, no doubt, was confused beyond explanation, but he replied nonetheless. "Yes, G-Glinda." Over the past two years, Chistery's speaking had slightly improved. He had dedicated himself to his previous 'master's,' per say, closest ally, Glinda Upland. But even so, he still missed the green witch.

"Then we leave right away," Glinda decided. She gave a small smile to her guards and led Chistery out of the Emerald City, the residents of the green city following them to the gates. She had told the Ozians that she and Chistery were going to look for troublemakers near the Outlands. The same story she had told her guards.

Then, she and Chistery set off down the Yellow Brick Road for the Outlands. Along the way, Chistery and she talked little. She flipped through the Grimmerie and read a few spells, dying to learn them but not knowing where to begin. She hadn't touched the book since Elphaba had transferred it to her two years ago, and she was sort of afraid to test it. Sure, it was what she had wanted from the very beginning, but as soon as she had it… she felt lost. She didn't know what to do with it. As such, she locked it up in her room and left it there, untouched. Now, she decided to bring it with her to return to her friend.

Eventually, they reached Munchkinland, where the Munchkins gladly let them stay for the night. In the morning, they got directions from the Munchkins on the quickest way to take to the Outlands, and departed the county via the Red Brick Road, which led them away from the Emerald City, in the opposite direction of which they had come.

By noon, they had reached the Outlands. Both pairs of eyes scanned the trees for any sign of either Fiyero or Elphaba. Glinda allowed Chistery to fly overhead, following his winged figure from the ground. She made sure to keep one eye trained on him as she follow, pushing her way through tree branches and over fallen logs. It had been nearly two years since she had seen either of them last. They hadn't talked to her… they hadn't seen her. They didn't even let her know they were alive. She understood that they wanted to stay safe… but did that mean they didn't trust her? She was probably just being paranoid now – of course they trusted her – but she didn't know how she should react. Should she be happy? Or should she be mad that they hid their… _existence_… from her?

As they drew closer, voices up ahead came within earshot. Glinda slowed her pace, and one look to the sky – seeing Chistery's plummeting figure – signaled they had reached their destination. She gave a small smile. They were here. They had found Elphie and Fiyero.

They had stumbled upon a small clearing nestled between two hills and, looking back Glinda realized they had settled quite a ways into the Outlands. She had traveled a long way in just a few hours. She drew a breath, closing her eyes to calm her racing heart. It would be fine. They would be fine. She parted the branches slowly, her delicate hand gripping a nimble branch with unease. Her eyes squinted as she watched… waited. They were talking, and she concentrated on what they were saying.

"Fiyero, I have to go see," Her voice was rushed, and she watched as Elphaba turned around hastily, making for the border. Glinda slid back instantly, easing up on the branch so that she could not be seen. But before she was, she saw Fiyero rush out of a small cottage, catching Elphaba's hand in his.

He looked so different now… so different from when she saw him last. When she—a fact dawned on her. Elphaba had lied to her. She had told her 'We've seen his face for the last time.' But he was alive, wasn't he? He was standing _right there_. Sure, he wasn't the same old Fiyero Tiggular, but he was still the same prince. He was still the same person inside, even if he looked… different… on the outside.

"Elphie, you can't…" it seemed like he was almost pleading with her, his eyes round with worry. "You'll be persecuted; hunted mercilessly. You can't go back…"

"But Glinda—," Elphie argued.

"– will be fine," Fiyero finished easily. "She'll be fine. You know she will. I want to see her too… but if one of us is seen, even just for a fleeting moment… it's all over. We won't be able to live peacefully again. She'll know eventually. We'll figure something out," Fiyero reasoned.

Elphie turned to look at him pleadingly, but Fiyero didn't back down. He couldn't. She would be putting her life on the line; the life he had fought so hard to protect. He wasn't going to let her risk it again. His eyes were narrowed, firm in his decision. Reluctantly, she sighed, "All right."

"All right?" Fiyero echoed for confirmation.

"Okay," Elphie gave a small smile, "I'll stay." Her hand slid up to his face, catching his jaw in the palm of her hand. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, closing her eyes for the briefest of moments.

Glinda made herself look away. Sure, she loved Fiyero first, but it was clear who his loyalty and devotion truly belonged to. He was in love with Elphaba. That fact had been made hauntingly clear to her the day of his arrest. She had learned to accept it by now, but seeing them together made her stomach churn with renewed jealously. She forced it away, however, trying to picture herself with someone better than Fiyero Tiggular. Inhaling deeply, Glinda stepped through the trees. She put herself four paces from the tree-line, standing foolishly until either of them took notice.

When Elphaba pulled back, a smile was still etched on her face. Distantly, she hoped that she could have the Grimmerie back. Maybe there was a spell inside that held the key to transforming Fiyero back into a human. That would be nice. She loved him as he was, of course, but it had been two, almost three, years since she had seen his beautiful black hair and, well, she missed it. But Fiyero was alive, and that was the main thing that mattered most to her. A rustle in the trees caused Elphie to turn around instantly, a small threat gleaming in her eyes. They had already had a few encounters with other outsiders before, and she was in no mood to put up with another for days.

"Get—" she started menacingly, but her threat dropped off when she recognized the person before her. _Glinda_. She had come to find them! But why? For a few moment, she stood rigid with confusion until actions overtook her and she threw herself at her friend, wrapping her arms gratefully around her in a welcoming hug. "Glinda!" she exclaimed gratefully.

It was like her wish had been granted. She wanted to see Glinda, and here she was. Was she really that powerful? Surely not. It was probably just Lady Fate at her work again. She pulled back and did a quick glance-over of her friend. Over the past two years, Glinda did not look like she had aged much. Her thin frame was still just that; thin. Her skin was still pale and – mostly – flawless, and her eyes were still bright and enchanting. Her hair was still neatly curled, and a glistening, silver crown still rested atop her head. Overall, she was still the same Glinda Upland – just without the second 'a' in Glinda, which she got rid of after Doctor Dillamond's unlawful sacking.

Glinda laughed. "Elphie." She examined the green witch she hadn't seen in two years, a broad smile playing on her face. "Just look at you…" she mused. Elphie was still the same; her skin was green, her hair was long. "You're beautiful." The saying brought back memories, and she choked out a laugh. She was definitely the same Elphaba Thropp.

The two witches embraced again, and it was then that Fiyero made his way over.

"Fiyero," Glinda greeted happily.

"G_a_linda," Fiyero teased.

"It's Glinda now," Glinda responded automatically, pushing him playfully in the arm. Fiyero, undoubtedly, had probably changed the most since she had last seen him. His skin had been replaced with cloth, his bones and blood replaced with straw. A green hat sat on his head, and it didn't seem it would come off. He wore a sack-like green shirt, buttons sewn on here and there. He looked like a scarecrow. He _was _a scarecrow.

"I know, I know," Fiyero laughed. "So, what are you doing here, anyway?"

Glinda shifted nervously. "Muriel Morrible. She saw you two... the other day. She escaped, came out here, saw you, decided to come back and share the news."

"You didn't—" Elphie started nervously.

"I came here straight after," Glinda affirmed.

"Glinda, _no_! You shouldn't have done that," Elphie argued.

Glinda stared at her, confused. "Why?"

"There had been rumors going around out here… one, that some of your guard has been… tainted. Or technically, untainted. There's a rumor that some of those in your guard are actually working with the Wizard and Madame Morrible. If you left, they could have taken over by now," Fiyero explained quietly.

Glinda's eyes narrowed. Her own guard… _against _good? How was that even possible? "I – no, it can't be, it's not possible. I left Oz to Khlade, he's going to be fine."

A nervous look passed between Fiyero and Elphaba, and she caught it instantly. "What?" she asked anxiously.

"Khlade is… Khlade is one of those who are with Madame Morrible against… against you," Elphaba replied.

* * *

Khlade's luminous, yellow eyes watched the witch and her monkey trapeze down the Yellow Brick Road. His eyes were narrowed curiously, his brow furred and his mouth turned in a small frown. He had a feeling that his leader was lying to him - to everyone. But Glinda... she would never do that, would she? He shook his head; no, surely not. Surely _Glinda the Good _would not lie to her elite group of guards. And to her **head** guard, too. It wasn't possible. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him again. Maybe he was just being paranoid.

But it wouldn't matter, would it? This was all part of the plan. Muriel's plan. _His_ plan. It was a brilliant plan, one he loved dearly with all his heart. It would put the Land of Oz back to the way it was before the Wizard was banished and before Madame Morrible was sentenced to captivity. Therefore, also before Glinda took power in Oz. It would put the land back to its glorious time before Glinda, Elphaba, or Fiyero ever set foot in the Emerald City.

Turning, Khlade shoved his way roughly through the crowd, a small grin on his face. Glinda had played straight into his hands. She had turned power over the land to him while she was away. And little did she know, but he was against her and her ways. He had been secretly working with Muriel Morrible over the past two years, working to find a way to help her and renew Oz.

And now, their time had come.

He ignored other guards and their attempt to talk to him, strutting from the gathered crowd towards his determined destination. There were few guards on his side, too. Not many, but enough to keep other guards in line. It would have to do. He walked towards the dungeons, descended the stairs, and located Muriel Morrible. He persuaded the guards watching her to stand outside, that he had something to tell the 'old hag' that wouldn't be good for their ears. It was an awful lie, but it was a lie that worked. In a few minutes, Khlade and Muriel had the prison to themselves.

"Khlade, has she gone?" Muriel asked almost eagerly.

"She has," Khlade grinned, "and she's put me in charge."

Muriel's grin grew wider. She gave a small laugh. "Good. _Great_ actually. I have a plan." She beckoned the young guard closer and divulged her plan to him. It took close to six minutes to get all the details out, but the wait was worth it. When she had finished, Khlade was grinning from ear to ear. Again, Muriel Morrible gave a strangled laugh. "So you'll continue to help me, then?"

"I'll help you right now," Khlade countered. He picked up a set of keys from a hook on the wall and unlocked the gate to her cell. With a loud creak, it swung open, hitting the wall with a loud_clang_.  
Without a word, Khlade turned on his heel and headed out of the prison with a satisfied smile, marching past the other guards with narrowed eyes so as to tell them not to as questions. Muriel trailed behind.  
Once inside the palace walls, Muriel and Khlade set out to summon the Wizard of Oz back from... wherever he went. Khlade wasn't really sure where the Wizard had gone or why Glinda had taken power, and Muriel refused to tell him.

After much debate and conversations, Muriel decided the best way to bring him back would be using the same method she had used to get rid of Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, and lure the Wicked Witch back into her captor's hands.

And that was how the Wizard of Oz returned to Oz. He hadn't changed much; he had put on a little weight and his hair had grown (if possible) whiter than before.

"Muriel," the Wizard greeted the former headmistress of Shiz University, "how have you been?"

"Oh, brilliant after being locked up in a prison for two years," Muriel Morrible responded icily. "And where were you, huh?"

The Wizard laughed amiably. "Let's not worry about that, m'dear. Why have I been called back? Has Glinda had a change of heart? Hard to believe since-" the Wizard rambled, and Muriel impatiently cut him off.

"Fiyero and Elphie," she started, "are alive." The Wizard stared at her in confusion. "It's true," Morrible reassured, "I've seen them with my own eyes. Glinda has gone to, as Khlade presumes - he thinks she isn't telling us the whole truth -, find them. And she left dear Khlade here," she patted his shoulder, "the head guard, in charge."

The Wizard's face erupted into a grin. "Really? Well this is _wonderful_!"

* * *

**So, there we go. (: **

**Read and Review... please? x3**


	2. Enyesa & Aadro

**LOOK! I UPDATED SOMETHING! +cheer;**

**One of the only reasons this was updated was because I foolishly submitted the first chapter to my Creative Writing teacher for our test and, well... she demanded the next chapter as my mid-term. So... this was drafted, edited, and finalized in two days. XDD Yes, I procrastinate. However, I'm quite satisfied with the outcome and, though I didn't manage to get to all the points I had hoped to get to in this installment, I'm still pleased. 33**

**As always, please reviewww. (:**

_**Pronunciations ('cause you'll need it):**_

_**Khlade - Klade. Like 'Blade' but with a K.**_

_**Enyesa - In-yes-ah**_

_**Aadro - Can be said one of two ways; I find myself saying both in my head. Ah-drow or Ay-drow. **_

**Disclaimer: All characters to L. Frank Baum (technically), Gregory Maguire, and me. Setting to L. Frank Baum.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the trio (and Chistery) moved locations deeper into the Badlands. Since Muriel had already found them, they deemed it unsafe to stay put.

Uproot from their home was tough, but they told themselves they could rebuild at the new location. It didn't take as long as expected to build the new base, but, after all, Elphie _was _a witch… Once that was done, they attempted to decide on their next move. Glinda, impatient as ever, was dying to return to the Emerald City to see the damage. And, as always, Elphaba was there to divert her.

"You know what you'll find," Elphaba stated bluntly, "It's too dangerous for any of us to show our faces there. Not yet, anyway. We can't take them on. Not alone. We need allies. There's a high chance that their reign hasn't reached the outer lands of Oz – Outer Vinkus, Far Appleton… there's still a chance for retaliation. And that will be our plan: going in secretly to recruit. We need help. I know that we aren't the only ones against Madame Morrible and her minions. There has to be others. There has to be more of them. Animals, even. Surely after what happened to Doctor Dillamond they'd be willing to help us. We'll figure something out."

Glinda nodded reluctantly, "Alright. I suppose you're right."

"So what's the current plan? Where do we go?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba turned her bright eyes to him, an answer ready in the back of her mind.

"Enyesa. We'll need her help. She can go to the Emerald City for us while we scour the outer regions for help," she explained. Fiyero nodded his agreement.

"Enyesa?" Glinda asked in confusion.

"Enyesa. We met her while we've been out here. She's a witch, too," Elphaba responded, "she moves around a lot, so it's hard to say when we'll see her. We'll do our best to find her, though. The sooner we get this plan in motion, the better. In fact, the sooner we take back Oz, the better." Murmurs of approval escaped from Glinda and Fiyero.

"We'll need all the help we can get, if I know what we're up against," Fiyero added.

While the trio talked over their plans more – elaborated and specified the details – Chistery was sent off to search for Enyesa. It was only a matter of time before the flying monkey returned, followed closely by the sullen female. Her long dark hair was tied into a braid which draped easily over one shoulder. She swung it back and looked around. A small smile crept to her face upon recognizing Elphaba and Fiyero, but she otherwise remained impassive.

"Enyesa," Elphie greeted happily, "you came!"

"You didn't give me much of a choice," Enyesa cast a glance towards Chistery begrudgingly. When they had met, she and the primate had not been off to a good start.

"Of course we did," Elphie scoffed, though a light smile danced across her face.

"Well… I'm here. Do with me what you will," the female muttered with false annoyance. She sat down next to the trio, her gray eyes flitting from one person to the next. A silent soul, she sat quietly, drinking in needed information as they discussed their plans further.

"If you're willing—"

"I'm more than willing," Enyesa affirmed.

"—We'd like you to go to the Emerald City. None of us can; they know us. But they don't know you. Just see how bad it is there – how much of a hold Morrible has on the Ozians there. If you can, maybe find one or two people to bring back. Just be wary of Khlade. In the mean time, we'll all be out and around Oz. Fiyero's doing a sweep around Wynkie Country, Glinda's taking Gillikin Country, and I'll be attempting to console the Munchkins. If I can't get them to help us, which they most likely won't, I'll be in Quadling Country. We won't spend too long in our places. Just a few days. Enough to scout around. After that, we'll come back here with anyone we've managed to find and decide what to do then. Right now, we're all about forming our resistance against Khlade and Madame Morrible."

"Oh, that's easy," Enyesa replied, "no problem."

There was a small flicker of unease in Elphaba's eyes, as if she didn't quite trust the young woman. But they needed all the help they could get. Who was she to deny an extra hand here and there? She had agreed so readily. Enyesa, the one who never agrees easily (as long as Elphie had known her, anyway), had willingly and almost happily agreed to help. Elphie's eyes narrowed curiously, but she said nothing. Instead, she stayed quiet, making a mental note in the back of her mind to remember it. Meanwhile, she turned to the others.

"Alright, now that we have that down, we can head out in the morning."

"When exactly did Glinda say to expect her back?" The Wizard questioned curiously.

He sat sprawled in his arm chair, small legs propped up on the arms, his own arms reclined behind his head. He was drinking it up; the knowledge that he was back in Oz and back in power. To his left sat Muriel Morrible, her attire restored to its former emerald glory. To his right was Khlade, his yellow eyes bright with the force of a raging fire. Since the Wizard's return, a new guard had been formed. Composed of only those guards of whom the Wizard trusted absolutely, they were called the Elitists. Khlade was quickly named High Elitist and given high honor within the Emerald City. Their duty was to protect the Wizard and Madame Morrible, among other citizens, from destruction and disaster, primarily in the form of one green girl and her two sidekicks. Though there didn't seem to be a difference between the Guard and the Elitists, one major difference can define the two: The Elitists had loyalties to the Wizard first and foremost, while the Guard was responsible for protecting the citizens _first_, reporting to the Wizard only when something chaotic or out of order occurred. As this was few and far between, the Guard held minimal contact with him. His primary task force had become the Elitists.

"She didn't," Khlade responded wickedly, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "As far as we're aware, she's never coming back."

"Which is always better," Muriel put in.

"Indeed," the Wizard agreed.

The towering doors to the room swung open, three figures standing at their center. Two Guards and a figure in chains, head held high with the refusal to show weakness. The trio approached the Wizard, bowing once before him until they were asked to rise. When they did, the Wizard inspected them curiously.

"What do we have here?" he asked.

Khlade sat up in his chair, leaning forward with renewed interest. His tussle of jet-black hair shielded the world from his thoughts. It appeared to be an Animal. A smirk transformed his face, and he sat back lazily. It was just another outspoken creature that needed to be taught a lesson.

"Sorry for disrupting you, Sir, but we came across _this _while doing our rounds. Teaching people to be wary of what they do, Sir. Teaching them to fear… y-o-u," the Guard whispered the last word, his backhand preventing the Animal from seeing his mouth move.

"I can still hear you," the Animal commented dryly. He quickly earned a kick in the shin, eliciting a small groan of pain.

"Not for long," the Wizard's lip curled.

"You'll know what to do with that," Muriel spoke, a look of disgust smeared on her face as she stared down at the creature propped between the two Guards.

The creature looked up with eyes of hatred, opening his mouth to make a retort. The only thing that escaped his mouth, however, was a single omen. "She'll be your downfall."

"Animals should be seen, not heard," Muriel spat. With that, the guards dragged him away. His eyes pierced the Wizard until the doors closed, leaving him stunned where he sat.

He knew what the Animal meant. Elphaba – Elphaba would be his downfall. So she really _was _alive… blasted child. He inhaled deeply, drawing his breath sharply in thought. Elphaba Thropp was his daughter, of course, but that certainly did not entitle him to take a liking to her. There had been a time in their relationship where they had gotten along well, but their mutual hatred for each other had blazed hotter by the time he had departed Oz two years ago. That surely was not expected to change.

Almost without thought, an idea came to him. His eyes snapped open with eager pleasure, and he called for one of his Elitists, a young recruit named Aadro. The young man entered quickly, looking expectantly to his commander.

"Aadro," the Wizard smiled, "I have a task for you…" There was silence as the young man waited for further instructions. "With Elphaba Thropp still alive, it's almost guaranteed that she is forming some sort of resistance against our regime. _Your task _is to find this woman and her companions. Convince them you fight for their cause and report what you hear back to me."

"So… become a spy?" he questioned for clarification. The Wizard nodded.

"Precisely, my boy!" he exclaimed merrily.

Aadro smiled, "that can be done."

"Good," the Wizard grinned, "we'll take them down from the inside out - _after _we discover their plans, of course. Now, this new task will require you to take on the appearance of a commoner, a regular Ozian. That can easily be done, of course, so no worries there. For now, you will no longer be able to wear your Elitist uniform. You will take to your civilian clothing and locate Elphaba Thropp."

Aadro gave a single nod, his eyes shining with the thirst to prove himself. "How will I know when I find her or her friends?"

"Well, Elphie will, of course, be… _green_. Her friends will be a little harder to pick out. Fiyero is apparently _also _alive, but in, as Muriel puts it, _scarecrow form_. Glinda will have changed her attire, but her bouncing blonde hair won't easily be looked over. You'll spot them no worries. As for any others she manages to recruit? Just lay low and pretend to hate us. Someone's bound to say something."

Aadro dipped his head in understanding. This would be a cakewalk. He had an inside hand at the downfall of Elphaba Thropp, now. He had a surefire way to gain respect and honor among his peers. Elphaba Thropp. His blood curdled at the name. His eyes blazed at the mentioning of the green witch. Elphaba Thropp, the witch that had been the Wizard's first downfall. The witch that had landed Muriel Morrible in prison. There was unmistaken hatred for her and her friends among all of the Ozians in the Land of Oz, but none raged more than that of the Wizard, Madame Morrible, and Khlade. He couldn't begin to imagine their hatred for the outcast trio, but he could sure share it.

The Wizard grinned appreciatively at Aadro's enthusiasm. "Your mission starts in the morning."

Enyesa slipped into the Emerald City with ease, her eyes flickering from person to person. Each looked as innocent as the next. But looks could be deceiving. She knew that; she knew it well. Time and time again, looks had fooled her and manipulated her. It wasn't to be done again. She wore a long traveler's cloak that hid her dark hair and witchcraft marks that dotted her upper arms. As normally as she could, she strolled through the city. Everything was _green_. She had never been to the Emerald City before, and had thought that the notion that the city was green was merely a myth or creative lie from the city's inhabitants. Apparently, it wasn't so.

She weighed her options. What _exactly _was she supposed to be doing? Recruiting for the cause. But how exactly was she supposed to go about doing so? She was at a loss. Her heart raced. Yes, she knew that Elphaba was depending on her, and the last thing she wanted was to let her down, but this task seemed near impossible. She couldn't just go up to someone and ask them if they wanted to defy the Wizard. That was social suicide – and perhaps suicide in general. No one defied the Wizard, "not no one, not no how." She glanced around curiously, inspecting each person as they ambled obliviously by.

Meanwhile, Aadro wandered through the Emerald City. It felt weird without his sword by his side. He depended on it to keep himself away from danger, but it was gone now. He wasn't allowed to carry a weapon… not when he was on a mission as special and delicate as this. He carried the weight of Oz on his shoulders. The future of his home rested with him. His gaze swept his surroundings, looking for anyone who seemed to stand out. No one particularly caught his attention, and he gave a sigh. What was he supposed to do now? Yeah, he was supposed to locate Elphaba or one of her friends, but what if they weren't here? What if this was a pointless mission? He found himself doubting the Wizard and quickly shoved the thoughts aside. No. The Wizard knew everything. He _was _the great and knowledgeable Wizard, after all. The Wizard knew what he was putting Aadro up for. And he _trusted _him, too. No, nothing was wrong with this plan. _Someone _who knew Elphie was here. He had to believe that.

He remembered what the Wizard had told him. _"Just lay low and pretend to hate us." _The Wizard's scratchy voice rang in his ears. He played this phrase on repeat within his mind. _Just lay low and pretend to hate us. Just lay low and pretend to hate us._ Seemed easy enough.

As he wove through the crowd, he muttered under his breath as instructed. "Crazy Wizard… thinking he can tell me what to do… wish Glinda still reigned…" his mutterings carried through the atmosphere and he earned several disapproving glances.

"Watch out, sir, the Guard might hear you."

"Keep your voice down, young'n. You'll bring hell on us all!"

He ignored their advice, pushing his way through the crowd closer and closer to the large gates guarding the city. His ramblings continued, his eyes narrowed in determination (though it could easily be perceived as hatred). As he moved through the crowd, an arm swung out and latched onto his arm. He looked up.

A young female stood before him, a dark hood shielding her eyes from the harsh sun. He stared at her with contempt, making an attempt to dislodge her from his arm. She didn't sway.

"I need to… get through…" he stuttered.

"I know," she replied smoothly, "this'll just take a second."

He almost said no, but quickly allowed himself to remember his predicament. This could be someone in liege with Elphaba. This could be someone he was looking for. He smiled. It was too easy. He would bring this resistance down faster than the tip of a hat or the flick of a sword.

"Sure," he agreed, "of course."

He parted the crowd and the duo stood off to the side of the street. Expectantly, he waited for the woman to speak.

"I'm Enyesa," she said slowly, unsure of the best way to convey her point, "I heard you back there… talking about the Wizard like that…"

"Oh, that was… I'm just a little… angry," he lied, "he recently denied me something I need. I'm just a little tired of him… that's all. I don't mean any disresp—"

"Oh, no! I wasn't going to hound you about it. I was actually going to… uh… praise you for it."

"Praise me? Like a dog?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No, I mean…" Enyesa stammered, "sorry, I'm not good at this… I guess I'll just say it straight." Aadro waited patiently. "I'm with a resistance against the Wizard's regime. I won't hash out all the details right now. It's a very hush-hush type of thing. But you've got just the demeanor we're looking for."

Yes, this was definitely too easy. He pretended to consider it, giving a thoughtful 'hmm' now and again to push the mirage further. A delicate matter like this had to be handled carefully. Everything he did had to be thought over and considered; one foul move and the charade was up.

"Sounds like just my kind of thing," he commented, "anywhere you guys are meeting up?"

"Can't disclose that just now," Enyesa replied, "top secret, ya'know? But I'll show you. We're sticking around here a little longer though to see if we can pick up anyone else. You can help me with that."

"Great," Aadro said unenthusiastically, the small smile that he had fading from his face. The last thing he wanted to do was help recruit _more _people for the other side. He'd rather kill himself before he did that. But he had to… to get to the inside, he had to do this.

There was no backing out now.

* * *

**There it iss~**

**There are still a few more characters I'd like to introduce, but all in due time. C:**

**Review, please!**

**Much love,**

**Puppet xx**


End file.
